1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lift system and apparatus for enabling a user to transport certain materials by way of a motorized vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheelchair lift system and apparatus for enabling a user/operator to transport a wheelchair by way of a motorized tricycle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,580 ('580 Patent), which issued to Kelly, discloses a Vehicle Attached Support for Wheelchair Transport. The '580 Patent describes a vehicle attached wheelchair support formed by a stationary frame mounted on a horizontal base tube and a lateral pivotally connected frame joined to the base tube permitting movement of one end portion toward and away from the surface of the earth. The base tube is telescopically joined to a socket forming member secured to an end surface of a vehicle. The pivoting frame forms a space receiving the large wheels and major portion of a wheelchair in supporting relation. A handle on the pivoting frame enables the tilting frame to be lifted to a stationary frame locked position or moved toward the surface of the earth for loading and unloading the wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,482 ('482 Patent), which issued to Baker, discloses a Wheelchair Dockage and Storage System. The '482 Patent essentially describes an assembly for raising and collapsing a wheelchair having collapsible legs including a first arm having a first hook at the end thereof for reversibly engaging the proximal leg of the wheelchair and having a lowered and a raised position, and a second arm having a second hook at the end thereof for reversibly engaging the distal leg of the wheelchair and being operatively connected to the first arm for movement between the raised and lowered positions therewith. The second arm has a retracted and an extended position relative to the first arm.
A first motor reversibly moves the first and second arms between the raised and lowered positions for raising and lowering the wheelchair, and a second motor reversibly moves the second arm relative to the first arm to reversibly collapse the distal leg of the wheelchair against the proximal leg thereof. A method is provided including the steps of attaching the first arm of the assembly to the proximal leg of the wheelchair, extending the second arm and attaching the second arm to the distal leg of the wheelchair, pivoting the first arm upwardly to raise the first and second arms and the wheelchair attached thereto, and retracting the second arm relative to the first arm to collapse the legs of the wheelchair together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,975 ('975 Patent), which issued to Lippold, discloses a Wheelchair Carrier. The '975 Patent describes a wheelchair carrier mounted on the rearwardly extending hitch of a vehicle such as an automobile or the like. A platform is pivotally mounted on a horizontally extending support which is operatively mounted on the vehicle hitch. The platform may be pivotally moved from a horizontal carrying position to an inclined loading and unloading position. When the platform is in its inclined position, one end of the platform may be positioned beneath the handles of the folded wheelchair with the wheelchair then being moved towards the carrier. Pivotal movement of the carrier from its inclined position to its horizontal carrying position causes the wheelchair to be lifted from the ground and positioned on the carrier. The carrier is locked in its horizontal carrying position by means of a spring-loaded lock. The wheelchair is held on the carrier by means of a spring-loaded connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,477 ('477 Patent), which issued to Sweeney, discloses a Wheel Chair Transporter. The '477 Patent describes a wheelchair transporter for transferring a handicapped person, while seated in a wheelchair, from a ground level into an operative position on a motorcycle. The wheelchair is intended for independent use, but is designed to couple with a glide track on the motorcycle. The glide track receives rollers mounted on the wheelchair and guides the wheelchair into operational position on the motorcycle. The motorcycle includes a support unit for stabilization during the transfer of the wheelchair, and in the course of initiating and ending a ride on the motorcycle by a handicapped person seated in the wheelchair, operating the motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,424 ('424 Patent), which issued to Jones et al., discloses a Car Rack for Wheelchairs and the Like. The '424 Patent describes a rack for mounting on the rear of a car for carrying a wheelchair. The wheelchair has a seat supporting framework that includes two parallel horizontal frame members close to the ground. The rack includes a pair of chair support members for engaging the two horizontal frame members with the chair on the ground and powered lift members for raising the chair to a traveling position above the ground and for lowering the chair downwardly to the ground for removing the chair from the rack thereby eliminating any need for anyone to lift the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,398 ('398 Patent), which issued to Himel, Jr., discloses a Vehicle-Mounted Wheelchair Support Rack Assembly with Lifting Capability. The '398 Patent describes a vehicle-mounted wheelchair rack assembly with lifting capabilities for transporting a folded wheelchair at the rear of a vehicle. The rack assembly integrates a jack assembly into a stationary L-shaped frame coupled to the rear of the vehicle. Additionally, the jack assembly is coupled to a telescopic T-joint member wherein actuation of the jack assembly moves a vertical casing of the T-joint member along a vertical strut member of the L-shaped frame. The vertical strut member has a longitudinal opening or channel which has a length that defines a continuous range for lifting or elevating or, alternately, lowering the T-joint member and a folded wheelchair strapped to the T-joint member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,336 ('336 Patent), which issued to Biseli, discloses a Wheelchair Transport Rack for Motorcycles and Recreational Vehicles. The '336 Patent describes a transporting device for transporting a wheelchair directly on a motorcycle or recreational vehicle, the device being configured to include a frame attachment portion for attaching the bracket to a frame portion of a motorcycle or recreational vehicle, a spaced-apart portion configured to receive and secure a portion of a foot rest of a wheelchair, and a spaced-apart wheelchair axle receiving and securement portion located at a level above the frame attachment portion and the portion for receiving and securing a portion of the foot rest.
United States Patent Application No. 2003/0095856, which was authored by Ablabutyan et al., describes a wheelchair lift for supporting a wheelchair bound passenger and for moving the passenger between ground level and an opening in a vehicle. The wheelchair lift includes a platform and pivotal mechanism engaging the platform as well as a bridge plate for assuming a horizontal orientation to enable the passenger to proceed through the vehicle opening and a vertical orientation to act as a roll stop as the platform proceeds between the ground and the vehicle opening.
The bridge plate includes a non-linear channel configured within its side which engages a pivotal mechanism which includes an upper parallelogram structure and hydraulic apparatus to move the upper parallelogram structure to move the platform. Also included is a lower parallelogram structure which is in sliding engagement with the upper parallelogram structure during at least a portion of the motion when the platform is moved between the ground and the vehicle opening. The lower parallelogram also is provided with a saddle bolt for sliding engagement with the non-linear channel such that movement of the lower parallelogram acts to raise and lower the bridge plate upon movement of the platform.
United States Patent Application No. 2012/0175891, which was authored by Pace and McKay, describes a compact wheelchair lift device that can be quickly and easily installed to load a wheelchair into the trunk of a vehicle. A representative lift is designed such that the wheelchair may be loaded properly and completely without the lift or the wheelchair striking the vehicle. The representative lift is also designed to reduce back strain on an operator by precluding the need to lift the wheelchair. In one embodiment, the wheelchair lift comprises a base frame that may be installed in the trunk of an automobile, a wheelchair platform configured to hold a wheelchair, a sliding frame configured to slide the wheelchair platform to or from the trunk of a vehicle, and a pivoting lift mechanism configured to raise or lower the wheelchair platform to or from the ground.
United States Patent Application No. 2013/0011231, which is authored by Tekulve, describes an apparatus for lifting a wheelchair, the wheelchair including a frame with first and second rear frame members and first and second front frame members, the apparatus including a ground-engageable base; a chair connection assembly having connection means for securely connecting to the frame of a wheelchair; a lift assembly having first and second lift members, the first lift member connected with the chair connection assembly and the second lift member connected to the base; power means connected with the lift assembly for moving the lift assembly between a retracted, down position and an extended, up position; and a lift control assembly for connecting the power means with the lift assembly and for controlling the lift assembly.
From a consideration of the prior art it will be seen that the prior art perceives a need for a lift system and apparatus cooperable in combination with a motorized tricycle for enabling a user/operator to transport a wheelchair or similar other apparatus so as to enhance the user/operator's life experience. In this regard, it is noted that three-wheeled motorcycles differ significantly from two-wheeled motorcycles, the former enabling wheel-chair bound, disabled individuals a greater degree of freedom to operate said machinery and provide them with some enhanced degree of independent living.
The present invention has been designed to cooperate with a three-wheeled motorcycle so that the wheelchair bound individual or user/operator may be able to avail him or herself of enhanced independent living obtainable by virtue of the ability to motorcycle with the advantage of transporting the user's wheelchair at the same time. The present invention thus provides an affordable way for a disabled person to operate a motorcycle. The Can-Am Spyder motorcycle already has shifting controls on the handle bars, and with the addition of a hand-operable break lever the only thing missing for the disabled individual is the ability to transport the individual's wheelchair.
The Can-Am Spyder was first introduced in 2008. The motorcycle design has two wheels in front and a one wheel in the rear, thereby providing a tadpole style motorized tricycle. This basic design allows lateral space adjacent the rear wheel for a wheelchair lift, which design opened the present area of development in the art. In other words, the basic tadpole style motorized tricycle in combination with a lift apparatus according to the present invention enables wheelchair bound individuals to achieve a greater degree of independence and freedom of travel.